Could You Love Me? Yes, I Wanna Try
by reediamond
Summary: Henry tahu dia menyukai orang yang salah, tapi dia tetap bertahan menyukai orang itu. Walaupun dia mengetahui kalau orang itu telah mempunyai seorang kekasih, tapi dia percaya kalau dia pasti akan mendapat kebahagiaannya nanti bersama orang itu. Just RnR.


Title : Could You Love Me? Yes, I Wanna Try

Summary : Henry tahu dia menyukai orang yang salah, tapi dia tetap bertahan menyukai orang itu. Walaupun dia mengetahui kalau orang itu telah mempunyai seorang kekasih, tapi dia percaya kalau dia pasti akan mendapat kebahagiaannya nanti bersama orang itu. Aneh? Just read and review.

Casts : Silahkan dibaca dan diperiksa sendiri. Oke? ^^

Pairing : Untuk saat ini hanya ada Kyumin dan SomeoneXHenry, masih bisa berkembang nantinya.

Genre : Friendship & Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Semua juga pada tahu kalau saya cuma pinjam nama di sini. Tapi ide cerita ASLI punya saya.

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Miss Typo *aku ga terlalu ngerti masalah ini, minta pemaafan saja ya dari reader sekalian*

**Could You Love Me? Yes, I Wanna Try**

Chapter 1

**No POV**

"Kyuuuhh.., jangan.., ini masih di sekolah. Nanti ada yang melihat kita," seorang namja imut dan sipit memutar bola matanya, bosan mendapati pemandangan yang sama di ruang OSIS.

Lee Sungmin atau mungkin Cho Sungmin yang sedang kewalahan mendapat serangan dari ketua OSIS Super High School, Cho Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak betah dia segera keluar setelah berhasil menutup pintu ruang OSIS, well terdengar seperti akan menghancurkannya dengan amat sangat sempurna. Setelah ini mungkin saja akan ada tuntutan akibat perusakan pintu ruang OSIS yang baru saja dilakukannya.

'BRRAAKK!'

"Lihat Kyu, akibat ulahmu tadi. Sepertinya Henry merasa kesal."

"Biarkan saja dia chagi, toh dia sudah terbiasa melihat kita seperti ini."

"Kyu! Biar bagaimanapun, dia sekretarismu tahu. Hargailah dia sedikit!"

"Ne, ne arraseo Minnie Hyung."

**End of No POV**

**Henry POV**

Aku sedang menikmati semilir angin di halaman belakang. Setiap aku merasa sedih dan kesal aku pasti ke tempat ini. Dan dapat dipastikan, setiap hari aku pasti menghabiskan jam istirahatku di sini kalau aku tidak sedang sibuk dengan tugas OSIS. Tempat ini membuatku sedikit merasa tenang, hanya sedikit memang, tapi kurasa lebih baik sedikit daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Mochi," kudengar suara seseorang yang memasuki indra pendengaranku.

"Ne gege, waeyo?" aku mengerutkan alisku, tidak biasanya dia kemari.

"Aniyo, boleh aku duduk di sini? Kuperhatikan kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu di sini."

"Ten-tentu saja boleh gege," jawabku gugup.

"Waeyo Mochi? Ada masalah? Kau kelihatan gugup."

"Gwaenchanayo gege, hanya merasa aneh kau memperhatikan hobiku."

"Kita bersama sudah berapa tahun Mochi? Tentu saja aku hapal hobimu itu."

"Jinjjayo gege? Aku tersanjung loh, ternyata diam-diam gege memperhatikanku."

"Ya, percaya diri sekali kau! Hahaha.." dia tertawa, benarkah yang terjadi ini? Aku segera menepuk-nepuk pipiku untuk memeriksa apakah ini nyata.

"Waeyo Mochi? Aneh sekali kelakuanmu itu." Ah benar, aku segera menghentikannya.

"A-an-aniyo gege," mukaku pasti memerah sekarang.

"Kau sakit eh? Mukamu merah begitu. Kelihatannya kau sakit," dia sedikit mencondongkan mukanya ke arahku.

"HYYAAA GEGE!" reflek aku segera mundur dan menampar pipinya.

"MOCHI, KENAPA AKU DIPUKUL SIH?" semburnya.

"Ha-habis gege sih," gugupku.

"Kok aku sih? Kan kamu yang salah. Harusnya kamu minta maaf, bukannya malah mengkambinghitamkan aku."

"Joesonghamnida gege," buru-buru aku berdiri dan menunduk berkali-kali dihadapnnya.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu padaku Mochi, seperti sedang bicara dengan orang penting saja."

'Bagiku kau memang orang yang sangat penting gege,' batinku

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi saja gege. Aku mau ke kelas. Annyeong," aku buru-buru berlari sebelum dia bertanya macam-macam kepadaku.

**End of Henry POV**

**No POV**

"Ya, Henry. Kau mendengarkan penjelasanku tidak? Sedari tadi kuperhatikan, kau tidak fokus pada pelajaranku malah asyik melamun dan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila," suara Yuri seonsaengnim membuat seorang anak lelaki terperanjat kaget.

"Joesonghamnida seonsaengnim," anak itu lalu berdiri untuk meminta maaf.

"Ne, sekarang perhatikan pelajaranku, jangan melamun lagi."

"Oke seonsaengnim."

Kelas itu lalu berlangsung aman dan tertib sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

'KKRIIINNGGGG'

Semua anak segera membereskan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas dengan semangat. Terlihat seorang namja yang memasukkan bukunya dengan ogah-ogahan. Setelah Yuri seonsaengnim dipastikan keluar dari kelas, mereka segera berebut keluar juga, persis seperti anak TK. Tapi ada dua orang namja yang masih tertinggal di dalam kelas. Ada apa gerangan? Jangan tanya ke author, soalnya author sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mari kita perhatikan lanjutan cerita ini.

Salah seorang namja tadi terlihat menghampiri namja yang satunya. "Mochi, kau tidak pulang?"

"Eh gege, sebentar lagi aku pulang setelah selesai dengan semua ini," jawab Henry seraya menunjuk tumpukan buku di atas mejanya.

"Waeyo? Kau terlihat aneh, tidak bersemangat. Mana Mochiku yang biasa?"

"M-mwo, Mo-mochimu," tas yang dipegang Henry jatuh saat itu juga.

"Issh, ada apa denganmu hari ini sih Mochi? Kau benar-benar bertindak sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya kau melamun di tengah pelajaran. Lalu kau juga orang yang paling semangat saat bel pulang berbunyi. Kemana dirimu yang biasa itu huh?"

"K-k-kau.." tenggorokan Henry tercekat saat dia ingin bicara sesuatu.

"Seharian ini kau juga sangat gugup. Ada apa sih denganmu sebenarnya? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Kau memperhatikanku ge? Jadi selama ini kau memperhatikanku? Sampai tindakan-tindakanku yang kecil sekalipun."

"Kau tambah aneh deh Mochi. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang sekarang," kata namja tadi lalu dia mengambil tas Henry yang masih jatuh di lantai dan mulai memasukkan buku si pemilik tas.

Sementara si pemilik tas sendiri alias Henry Lau masih khusyuk dengan pikirannya yang mungkin sudah terbaca oleh reader sekalian.

"Selesai, ayo kita pulang Mochi," ujar namja yang lebih tua lalu menarik Henry, well lebih jelasnya menyeret Henry yang sedang dalam keadaan linglung untuk pulang.

Senyum menghiasi wajah imut Henry pasca adegan penyeretan paksa oleh namja yang dia panggil gege melewati koridor-koridor kelas sampai tempat parkir. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja yang telah menunggu mereka berdua. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua. Senyum yang sedari tadi ditampilkan Henry menghilang saat itu juga, berganti dengan wajah yang amat keruh.

**End of No POV**

**Henry POV**

Mungkin memang hanya akan seperti ini. Baru saja tadi aku mengetahui sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sekejap saja. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti ketika kau diajak terbang bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai, tapi di tengah jalan pegangannya pada tanganmu direbut seseorang dan kau langsung terjun bebas ke bumi. Ya seperti itulah rasanya. Sakit sekali. Saat dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang yang telah menunggunya, saat dia tersenyum kepada orang itu, saat dia menghampiri orang itu, dan saat dia mencium kening orang itu.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain untuk menghindari pemandangan menyakitkan yang setiap hari selalu menghiasi hari-hariku selama setahun terakhir ini. Tidak tahan, aku segera berteriak, "Gege, aku pulang dulu ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang di sana aku segera berlari dari tempat ini. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pipiku. Semakin cepat aku berlari, semakin basah pipiku oleh cairan itu.

To Be Continued…


End file.
